


don't leave

by WattStalf



Series: soulmates [13]
Category: Durarara!!, ヴぁんぷ! - 成田良悟 | Vamp! Series - Narita Ryohgo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Manami doesn't care whether she has a soul mate or not. Everyone always leaves her either way.





	don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> For the theme of second chances, here I go, revisiting a favorite Drrr ship as well as my soulmate AU. And of course it as a Vamp crossover in it, lmao. how long until i do vamp soulmate au???

Manami Mamiya does not want a second chance at life, if you can even call it that.

The only thing Manami wants is  _ out _ , and to have that desire invalidated, and to be tricked by someone- yet  _ another _ someone- she thought she could trust, is nearly to much for her to handle. But she’s already at rock bottom, and with nowhere else to go from here, she goes up.

She does not go up because she wants to, or because she has any fresh desire to live; she goes up because that’s the only way to reach the man who kicked her while she was down, and make him suffer. It is not long after their encounter that she discovers the name of her soul mate, belated, on her wrist.

She doesn’t care about that anymore.

~X~

When she’s young, she’s more excited than her brother is when a name appears on his wrist, and both are equally puzzled by it. The two of them have always been close, and their parents are distant, so Masashi is one of the few people Manami feels she can really count on. Part of her is afraid that a soul mate might get in the way of his time for her, but, for the most part, she thinks that if he has someone else in his life, then it will just be someone else for her to count on.

“Watt...Stalf?” her brother reads, struggling to pronounce the unfamiliar words. Manami can’t read it at all, and she’s impressed that he can. “I guess they’re not Japanese, whoever they are…”

“Then how are you ever going to find them?” she asks. “What if you never do?”

Masashi pats her on the head then, and says, “These things are just supposed to work out on their own, aren’t they? I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Well, when I get a soul mate, I hope it’s a little easier to figure out,” she mumbles.

It’s only a couple years later that her brother disappears, and even when she’s in college, she hasn’t found her soul mate, and she hasn’t found her brother. He’s presumed dead even though there isn’t a body, but she doesn’t let herself hope to see him again.

~X~

She has several failed relationships with guys that are late in getting their soul mates, and every time, it ends in them leaving her once they wake up with a name on their wrist. Each time, she tries to recover from her heartbreak and move on, and find someone who won’t leave her, the way she always thought her brother never would.

But the last guy she dates is different. He’s fresh out of a breakup himself, and he already has a name on his wrist, and he claims to hate her, claims that the two of them have no chemistry.

“Sometimes there are mistakes,” he tells her, and she wonders if her own lack of a soul mate is one of those mistakes. “But there’s nothing to get in the way of us being together, so don’t worry about it, alright?”

His promise so perfect that of course he breaks it shortly after, and of course he goes back to his soul mate, and he leaves her broken hearted, like so many before him. That’s when Manami decides to give up, and that is when she meets Izaya, and gets the second chance at life that she never wanted.

Somewhere along the way, she wakes up to find  _ Mikage Sharaku _ spelled out on her wrist.

~X~

Manami doesn’t set out to meet Mikage. By this point, she has no hope for her soul mate, and no hope of meeting anyone who won’t leave her behind. The only thing she cares about is her revenge against Izaya, and through that, she ends up working for him. Through that, she ends up working alongside Mikage herself.

Fortunately, they both end up doing very different things and rarely interact. Mikage is the muscle of the group while Manami works as an assistant to Izaya’s secretary. She doesn’t know if Mikage is aware of her, if she realizes that  _ she’s _ the Manami Mamiya that must be spelled out on her wrist, and she doesn’t bother asking. They barely see each other, and she doesn’t care about anything like that.

She does convince Namie to reveal the identity of Izaya’s soul mate to her, in the hopes that she might find a good way to hurt him, but all she finds out is that the man- Shinra Kishitani- is involved with someone else and refuses to have anything to do with Izaya, at least like that. Namie asks her, “Did you really think you’d be able to use something like that against him?”

“It was worth a try, wasn’t it?”

“Whatever. It’s none of my business either way. But, a word of advice...if he doesn’t already know yours, I’d keep suggest keeping that to yourself.”

As if she didn’t already know that.

~X~

Her plans don’t grow much beyond observing Izaya as one of his employees, but there comes a day when he nearly dies, and she saves him. She doesn’t save him because she feels sorry for him, but rather, to make sure that she’s with him in his last moments, if this is what really kills him, and to make sure that she knows if he’s still alive. After all, if he doesn’t die now, then her work isn’t over.

But once he’s hospitalized, and drops out of the picture, she’s left without much to do, as are his other employees. It is only then that Mikage finally decides to approach her.

“Your name is Mamiya, right?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Manami replies, and she already knows where this is going. “I guess you’re gonna ask my first name next, huh?”

“Is it Manami?”

“It is.”

“And you already know that I’m-”

“Mikage, yeah. Yeah, I’ve known for a while. What about you?” she asks.

“I suspected, I guess, but I didn’t really have much of a chance to ask. Shit got crazy for a while there, you know? But if you knew...did you have a reason for not saying anything?” Manami looks away, and Mikage sighs, “Listen, I don’t blame you. It’s not like I expected everything to go storybook perfect, considering we both met...you know, working for that guy. But, for what it’s worth, I’d like to get to know you now. Up to you, though.”

“I’m not sure you’d think that way for long,” Manami mutters before she can stop herself.

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t Izaya tell you anything about me?”

“That’s not the sort of thing we talked about. Why? How’d you meet him?”

“It’s a pretty long story.”

“You can take your time telling me,” Mikage replies.

Manami knows that she doesn’t have to tell the other woman anything. She knows that there’s no need to let her in even a little bit, not when everyone else has always left her, in the end. She knows all of this, but even so, she says, “It starts a long time before that, with my older brother…”

She doesn’t tell Mikage everything at once, but they see each other more and more, and eventually, she tells her the entire story. Manami still doesn’t know why she bothers, or why Mikage is so interested in listening, but by the end, Mikage is still there, and she still wants to see her. Even though, by now, she knows better than to let anyone get close to her, because she knows that they’ll just leave, in the end, she’s tempted to make an exception for Mikage.

~X~

Somewhere out there, she wonders if Masashi is still alive. It’s been a long time since she allowed herself to fantasize about what she knows must be impossible, but she wonders nonetheless. If he is alive, and really never contacted her, then he’d need a damn good excuse, but, wherever he might be, she hopes that he found his soul mate. She hopes that, whoever this Watt Stalf is, that they’re together now too, and that her brother has someone who will never leave him.

It’s too soon for her to tell, and she knows better than to hope, but still she thinks she might have found that with Mikage.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAAAAOOO ITS HARD NOT TO LAUGH COSS WATT


End file.
